Bullying Is Wrong
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Phew! After retyping this story, it's finally finished. There are a few errors in the story but I am not retyping again. Too much work. Well, here it is: Bullying Is Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

11-year-old Gosalyn Mallard walked into the house in which she lived in with her father, Drake and their roomy, Launchpad. Her clothes were torn, there were scars on her elbow and knees and she had a black eye. Her father came to meet her. "Oh, good you're..." he stopped. When he saw how beat up Gosalyn was he was shocked. "What happened?" he asked.

"My friends and I were playing basketball at the recreation center. Stphanie Jenkins, the school bully, happened to be there too and she and her friends Katie Hunter and Lauren Gordon demanded me and my friends off the court" Gosalyn explained through shivers.

"What did you do?" Drake asked her.

"I said no, and that's when Stephanie and her friends beat me up" Gosalyn answered.

"Well, where's your basketball?" Drake asked.

"They took it and wouldn't give it back" Gosalyn answered.

Drake sighed and cradled Gosalyn in his arms. Then carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

Drake had bandaged Gosalyn's scars and placed a washcloth dampened with cold water over her black eye. "Just how old is this Stephanie girl and her friends?" he asked Gosalyn.

"Stephanie and Katie are my age and Lauren is a year younger than me" Gosalyn answered.

"Well I think it's time we had a little talk" Drake said.

"Dad, if Stephanie finds out I told you, she'll kill me" Gosalyn said.

"Gos, you're tougher than that. You've got to stand up to the girl and her friends" Drake said.

"Do you know how many times I've tried that?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well do you want them to beat you up for the rest of your life?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn was quiet then. Of course she didn't want to get beaten up the rest of her life. "Do you think they'll listen?" she asked her dad.

"It's either them or their parents" Drake answered. "Which recrearion center were you and your friends playing at?"

"The one on Central" Gosalyn answered.

"Change your clothes then meet me in the car.

Gosalyn went to do what she was told.

* * *

Drake pulled up the St. Canard Recreation Center. After he parked, he told Gosalyn to spot out the girls. Gosalyn found them in a split second. Drake went around and opened her door.

"What are you doing?" Gosalyn asked.

"You're never going to overcome your fear if you keep hiding. Let's go" Drake said.

Hesitant, Gosalyn unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

Stephanie and her friends were shooting Gosalyn's basketball around when Gosalyn and her dad came up.

"Look girls. It's Gosalyn. And she's got her daddy with her" Stephanie teased.

"Well her daddy would like to have a talk with you. What's the big idea teasing Gosalyn like you do?" Drake said.

"Listen, mister, I don't have to answer your questions. This is the court my frineds and I play on and we say Gosalyn and her dopey friends aren't allowed on it" Stephanie said.

"Well, I got news for you, honey. This is a public court, not a private court. But you _are _holding my daughter's basketball" Drake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this hers?" Stephanie asked sarcastically. She threw the ball and striked Gosalyn across the face. Gosalyn fell to the ground, crying.

Stephanie, Katie and Lauren pointed and laughed as Gosalyn sat there crying and not doing a thing.

Drake saw a few more adults walking up and figured they might be the girls' parents. He flagged them down with his hand and got their attention. They came up to him.

"May we help you?" asked a young woman, Jennifer.

"Are these your girls?" Drake asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" asked a young man, Karl.

Drake didn't answer but pointed to his own daughter on the ground.

"What happened?" asked another young woman, Jessica.

"I think your girls can explain it to you" Drake answered.

The three adults turned to their daughters.

"Well?" Karl demanded.

Stephanie and her friends looked at each other then at Gosalyn.

"Stephanie? What did you do?" Jennifer asked with her arms crossed.

"She was bullying us" Stephanie lied.

"Oh really? That's not what she told me" Drake said.

"How did she get that bruise on her face.

Stephanie looked at the basketball she had stolen from Gosalyn earlier and quickly hid it behind her back. But her mother caught her.

"Give me that ball! What the heck is your problem?! Is this ball even yours?" Jennifer demanded as she snatched the ball out of Stephanie's hands.

"It's my daughter's" Drake said.

"Just how old is this girl?" Jennifer asked her daughter.

"Younger than us" Stephanie lied.

"I'm your age!" Gosalyn managed to belt out. Drake knelt down next to her and told her to take it easy.

"Thank you for getting us sir. And what's your name?" Karl said.

"Drake Mallard" Drake answered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" Jennifer said, handing the basketball to him. Then they left with their daughters.

Drake watched them leave. Then looked down at his own daughter. She was still sitting on the ground, sniffling.

Gosalyn looked up at him. Drake smiled and held out his hand. Gosalyn stayed quiet but took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Hey, how's about you and I go get some ice cream?" Drake asked her as he handed her the basketball that she rightfully owned.

Gosalyn quietlt nodded.

Drake guided her back to the car.


	2. Forgiving is Hard

Gosalyn and Drake sat at the counter in the ice cream parlor. Gosalyn had an ice cream sundae and Drake had an ice cream soda. Gosalyn just picked with hers and watched the ice cream melt. Drake looked at her. He knew right away that her feelings were seriously hurt.

"Hey slugger, don't take it so hard" Drake said trying to comfort her.

Gosalyn looked at him with a face wet with tears. "You don't know what it's like to be bullied like that" she said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was bullied as a child" Drake said as he wiped her face with a napkin.

When Gosalyn didn't answer, Drake continued.

"Sweetie, most people bully others because they have certain problems. And they think that bullying others will solve those problems" he said softly.

"And I think someone owes you and your daughter and apology" said a voice.

Drake turned around. It was the people he met at the recreation center. Their daughters were with them, with guilty looks on their faces.

"I thought we'd find you here" Jennifer said.

"How did you guys know?" Drake asked.

"It's the newest one in town. Everybody comes here" said Karl.

"Anyway, Drake our daughters owe you and your daughter an apology" said Jessica.

Stephanie and her friends stepped up.

"Gosalyn, we're sorry we kicked you and your friends off the court. You were there first and we had no right to do that" Stephanie said quietly.

Gosalyn didn't turn around to look at them.

Drake sighed. "Tell you what? Why don't you all come over to my house? We can talk there" he said.

"Sure. Where do you live?" asked Jennifer.

"537 Avian Way" Drake answered.

"OK, we'll meet you there" Karl said.

Then they left.

Drake looked at his own daughter, who was crying more than before. He understood that because she was so hurt, she couldn't eat a single bite of her sundae. Drake picked her up and tried to get her to sleep as he carried her outside and to the car.

* * *

Gosalyn was taking a nap in bed and Drake was in the living room with the other adults and their daughters.

"Jennifer, Jessica, Karl, can I get you something drink? Lemonade?" asked Drake.

"Sure, thank you" Jessica answered.

Drake poured three glasses of lemonade and his guests loved the taste.

"Drake, this lemonade is amazing!" Karl complimented.

"Thanks. Usually Gosalyn's the one to brag how good my lemonade is" Drake said.

"Where is Gosalyn?" Jennifer asked.

"She's taking a nap. Poor thing needed it" Drake answered.

"I'll say she did, especially after what happened to her" Karl said.

The four adults looked at Stephanie and her friends.

"What do you girls have to say for yourselves?" Jennifer asked.

"We're sorry" Stephanie said.

"Well, this time, I don't think 'sorry' makes the cut. Gosalyn's feelings were really hurt on that court. I think there's something else going on" Drake said.

Stephanie, Katie, and Lauren looked at each other and sighed. Then told their stories.

"My dad left us when I was 7-years-old. I started bullying others because I wanted him to come back" Stephanie said quietly.

"Well, did it happen?" Jennifer asked with her arms crossed.

Stephanie shook her head.

"My, mom died when I was 7. I joined Stephanie because I wanted my mom to come back" Katie said.

"And did she?" Karl asked with his hands on his hips.

Katie bit her lip.

"And I just joiined because it sounded like fun" Lauren confessed.

"And is it?" Jessica asked.

Lauren didn't answer.

"Well, girls, Gosalyn's been having some rough days herself" Drake said.

"How? She has a father" Stephanie said.

"But she doesn't have a mother. I'm not her birth father, I adopted her" Drake said.

"Well, what happened to her birth family?" asked Katie.

"Someone broke into their house and killed them. Gos was lucky to get out alive" Drake answered.

Stephanie and her friends looked at each other. They had no idea.

"But look at her. She's running around like it never happened. Sure, she remembers it sometimes but other than that, she's running around years after they died. She doesn't go around bullying others because she knows better" Drake said.

Stephanie and her friends didn't answer.

"You know, I'm not sure whether to punish you or not, Lauren, although you did do an awful thing" Jessica said.

"Well, this is how me and Gos do it; give her a warning and if she does it again, that's when you punish her" Drake said.

Jennifer, Karl, and Jessica looked at each other then at Drake, surprised. "You're good" Karl said.

Drake just smiled and shrugged. "I do all right" he said.

* * *

Gosalyn stirred at the sound of voices. She opened her eyes. She just lied there for awhile, looking at the ceiling. Then she threw off the covers and climbed out of bed.

The adults heard her coming. "Guess who's up?" Jennifer announced. Drake turned around. Gosalyn was standing on the last stair, holding onto the railing and rubbing one eye. Drake went over to meet her. Her hair was tousled a little.

"Hey slugger. Nice nap?" he said, kneeling down in front of her.

Gosalyn just studied his face.

Drake held out his hand. Gosalyn took it and Drake led her to the living room.

"Hi, Gosalyn" Jessica said softly.

Gosalyn buried her face into her father's side. Drake smiled down at her and rubbed her back. Clearly she was still tired.

Gosalyn lifted her head. When her vision came back, the girls that had teased her over an hour ago were sitting on the sofa.

"Dad, why are they here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Relax. They have something to say to you" Drake said.

Stephanie spoke. "Gosalyn, we're really sorry that your birth family died. We had no idea. We're also really sorry we hurt you so badly. Katie and I were having family problems" she said.

"And I just joined in because it looked like fun" Lauren said quietly

Gosalyn looked up at her dad.

Drake seemed to read the expression on her face. "Had to tell. Just to let them know they weren't the only ones going through tough times" he said.

Gosalyn gave Stephanie, Katie, and Lauren an angry look. She turned around and starting walking out the room.

"Gosalyn" Drake called after her.

Gosalyn didn't answer or stop walking. She stomped upstairs, to her room and slammed the door.

Downstairs, everyone heard the slam.

"Sorry about that. She's still kind of cranky" Drake said to the adults.

"We understand. She just woke up" Jessica said.

* * *

Gosalyn sat on her bed, hugging a pillow. Tears flowed down her face. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away" she said.

Drake opened the door and walked in.

"I said go away" Gosalyn mumbled.

"No, honey. You need comfort. Now, what's the matter?" Drake said as he took a seat beside her.

Gosalyn was quiet for a minute as more tears flowed down her face. "They want me to forgive them now? After everything they did to me? What did I ever do to them?" she said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"Baby, you didn't do anything. Stephanie told you herself; she and Katie have been having family problems and Lauren said she only joined because it sounded like fun" Drake explained trying to comfort his daughter.

When Gosalyn didn't answer, Drake continued.

"But sweetie, let me tell you. You're only hurting yourself more by staying mad at them" he said.

More tears flowed down Gosalyn's face and she began to cry.

"Come here, sweetheart" Drake said softly. Gosalyn crawled over to him and Drake wrapped his arms around her. Gosalyn sobbed in his arms.

"Sweetie, it's going to be all right. I know this is a tough one on you" Drake said as he wiped her face with a hankie he usually kept in his shirt pocket.

Gosalyn calmed down. Drake looked down at her. "You ready to try again?" he asked softly.

The miserable child looked up at him. "I think so" she said quietly.


	3. Friends

Drake took Gosalyn's hand and led her back downstairs and to the living room.

"Is she alright?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. A few tears did her some good" Drake answered.

"Gos, do you forgive our daughters?" Karl asked.

Gosalyn looked up at her father. Drake smiled and gave her a gentle push. Gosalyn walked in front Stephanie, Katie and Lauren. The girls looked at each other for a long time. But then a small smile formed on Gosalyn's beak. Stephanie and her friends smiled back, got off the sofa and each gave Gosalyn a friendly hug. The adults smiled.

"Now that's what I like to see" Jennifer said.

"Drake, I don't know how we could've done it without you" Karl said.

Drake just smiled. "I'm just here to spread the peace. Kids don't deserve to be bullied" he said.

"This is actually the first friend my daughter has made since school started" sad Jessica.

"Well, I'm sure my daughter will be great friends with your daughters" Drake said.

"Maybe we'll meet again" Jennifer said.

"I'm sure we will. Maybe your daughters can come to my house after the girls get out of school" Drake said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Since we all work the night shift at the diner, the girls need something to do until we come to get them" Karl said.

Gosalyn and her new friends ran out the door. "Dad, we'll be outside if you need us" Gosalyn called.

"Just be in on time for dinner" Drake called after her.

Gosalyn shut the door.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Drake asked the other adults.

"Well, we're off tonight, so sure" Jennifer said.

* * *

Dinner was on the table. New friends, dinner; what could be better?

"Hey Drake, you told me you had a roommate, right?" Karl asked

"Yes" Drake answered.

"Where is he? I want to meet him" Karl said.

"Oh, Launchpad is on vacation in Duckburg. He just went to visit a few friends he knows" Drake said.

"Isn't Duckburg the home of the richest duck in the world?" Jennifer asked.

Drake nodded.

"It's also the home of Gizmoduck" Jessica said.

Inside, Drake was angry but he didn't show it. He hated when someone mentioned that guy.

* * *

A new day at the recreation center. Gosalyn and her other friends were playing basketball on the court. Stephanie, Katie and Lauren were walking up. Gosalyn's other friends were about to run, but Gosalyn stopped them.

"Gosalyn, I think we'd better leave while we can" said Janet King.

"Will you guys relax? I invited them here" Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn's friends looked at each other, shocked. Gosalyn had actually made friends with bullies?

"Girls, I want you to meet a few of my other friends; Janet, Honker, Valerie, and Steven. Guys these are my new friends Stephanie, Katie, and Lauren. They're going to play to play with us" Gosalyn introduced everybody to everyone.

"They're not kicking us off the court?" asked Janet.

"Guys, we had no right to do that before. Our bullying days are over" Katie said.

Janet and the others looked at one another. Then smiled and enjoyed a game of basketball with their new friends. Drake, Jennifer, Karl and Jessica were watching them from inside the game room, which was next to the court.

"So do you really think we taught them a lesson?" Drake asked them.

"It wasn't just us. You did most of it" said Karl.

"Thanks so much" Jennifer said.

Drake looked back out the window and smiled as he watched the kids run around and have fun. Gosalyn's new friends were never going to bully her or anybody ever again because they now knew that no kid ever deserved it.


End file.
